Persuading The Prince
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy cannot subject her son to the task assigned him by the Dark Lord, so she will ask for Snape's help, using Bellatrix. Severella Snape/Bellatrix , ADULT CONT.
1. A Question of Honour

**The Obligatory Spiel**: _All characters belong to their respective creators; I am only playing with them. Thanks for reading, and as always, R&R!_

_**WARNING: **__This fic contains adult content. If this disturbs you, PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. This was written for FUN and is not to be taken seriously. Reviews are appreciated, but flames are not. If you have a problem with it, forget you read it and move on. We are all entitled to our own stories. Thanks for reading!_

Persuading the Prince___  
_

The saucer flew across the room, spinning out of control until it crashed against the wall, shards of porcelain tinkling to the floor.

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted at her teenage son, but his face turned up in a defiant sneer as he jerked away from her and flopped onto the couch.

"I won't! I am not meant for this!" Draco screamed, sounding like his father with his newly-deepened voice.

"Draco," Narcissa took a step closer to him, forcing her voice down. "This is an honour. You are being asked to perform a task for the Dark Lord! So many would want to be in your position, but they never will. Can't you see how much honour you will bring to this family?"

Draco still scowled, his arms crossed. "I don't see why it has to be me. I can do other things for him. Why can't I just kill Potter? That I might actually enjoy!"

Narcissa sat next to her son on the old couch, but kept her distance. "Don't be so selfish!" she said sternly. "Killing Harry Potter is the Dark Lord's privilege."

Draco snorted and turned his head from her. Narcissa always had trouble getting him to cooperate, but this was more than just a matter of him cleaning his room or hanging the laundry to dry.

"Draco," she said smoothly, maternal love in her voice. "This could ensure your future. You could be his best and most trusted follower."

"I am already, aren't I? Because of father I mean," Draco argued.

"You have to work for honour, Draco," Narcissa said. "Nothing is just given to you. How do you think your father earned his respect?"

Draco considered this. Inside, Narcissa cringed. She hated that she was having to persuade her only son, so young and innocent still in her eyes, to commit one of the foulest of crimes known to the magic world. It made her sick to think of it but also gave her a sense of pride. It was not everybody's son who was personally called upon by the Dark Lord. If Draco could prove himself, if he could complete his task, his future would be sealed.

"I still don't see why it has to be me," Draco muttered. "Why not Aunt Bella? She doesn't have any problem at all killing anyone. Let her at him."

"This task was given to you," Narcissa said. "Can't you see he is testing you? If he weren't, he would have given the task to someone else."

Draco still looked noncommittal, but his face changed from angry and defiant to frightened. Narcissa took in his expression with distress. This was no longer the face of a young man, but the face of her young son. He looked not a day older than four, and she was brought back the happier times of his youth. She realized suddenly that he was still a boy. The task at hand became suddenly grimmer, and she felt an overriding compulsion to help Draco avoid it, no matter what she had to.

Her mind began to spin with possibilities. Would the Dark Lord reassign Draco's task to another? Would he let Draco resign without punishment? She knew this was unlikely. If Draco were to not complete the task, he would likely be exiled from the Death Eaters, and likely killed, as he knew too much about Voldemort to be kept alive. The thought haunted her. It was kill or be killed.

But then another plan began to work its way through her mind. A plan that would take the convincing of another. It seemed ludicrous, but it had potential: she would convince Severus Snape to help her son. If Draco and Snape were together, Snape could easily kill Dumbledore while Draco took credit. She could use Bella to kill Dumbledore, but feared that if her plan were to be exposed, Bella would be punished as well. She didn't have much in common with her sister, but she did love her.

Snape however, owed them. It seemed logical and simple, but still a knot twisted in her stomach. It was surely punishable by death, if she got caught. The only problem was convincing Snape to help her.

"Draco," She said slowly, gazing into the great fireplace in front of them. "Rest easy tonight. You needn't worry about this. If you are not up to the task, I will help you to evade it."

Draco looked mildly surprised at her change of heart, but his gratitude didn't last long.

"How?" Draco said. "I won't end up killed will I?" His voice was more angry than afraid, his expression returning to its previous scowl.

"Of course not," Narcissa assured him, a tremble in her voice. "Just leave it to me."

With that, she patted her son's knee and crossed the parlor. As she closed the door behind her, she shivered slightly, hoping her sister was in a good mood.


	2. A Risk Taken

Narcissa knocked softly three times on Bellatrix's bedroom door. She waited a moment, about to knock again, when it opened quickly.

"Oh, Cissy," Bella muttered, eying her sister. "What is it?"

"Do you have a moment?" Narcissa asked.

Bella stood sternly before turning from her sister and walking into the room. Narcissa took this as a sign to enter and followed her. Bella sat next to the window on a rickety chair, her dark eyes waiting for Narcissa to speak.

"I have something to ask of you," Narcissa said cautiously, then turned to close the door behind her, lest they be overheard.

Bella said nothing, but started twirling a lock of her hair nonchalantly as Narcissa took a seat next to her.

"I'm sure you know of Draco's--task," Narcissa said solemnly. "The task assigned him by the Dark Lord…"

Bella harrumphed. "Of course I know what it is. I was there when he was given it. Draco should feel quite proud."

"Well he isn't," Narcissa said simply, almost cutting Bella off. "He's terrified. He cannot bring himself to do this. I need your help."

Bella looked at her sister, the corners of her mouth curling into a sneer. "Terrified! Ha! Does he not realize the importance of what is being asked of him?"

"Of course he does!" Narcissa whispered harshly. "But he's only a boy!"

"That makes no difference," Bella stated. "I was his age once, as were you. That never stopped us."

"I know," Narcissa looked at her lap, her painted fingernails tightening on the fabric of her skirt. "But he is _my_ boy."

Bella's face remained placid, but she seemed to be considering her sister's words. "That boy is spoiled rotten. He'll never get anywhere if he has to have his mum do everything for him," she said after a long pause. "But I will help, because you are my sister."

Narcissa felt a wash of relief, which quickly faded and turned back into hesitation at the question she knew was to come. Predictably, Bella sat a little straighter in her chair as she asked the question.

"What do you want me to do?"

Narcissa hesitated, wondering how to phrase it.

"You want _me_ to kill Dumbledore?" Bella whispered excitedly. "That's almost too easy."

"It's more complicated than that, Bella," Narcissa said. "If you were to kill Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord found out, you'd be punished for sure. I was hoping I could find someone else who could do the deed… Someone close to Draco, so that it would not raise suspicion."

Bella's eyes were twinkling. "And who would that be?"

"Severus Snape," Narcissa said after a pause, the name seeming to echo off the walls.

"Snape!" Bella hissed. "You want Snape to kill Dumbledore?? That's too perfect!"

Narcissa nodded as Bella giggled wickedly at the thought of violence and murder. "If they were to both be with Dumbledore at the same time," Narcissa stated, "Snape could easily kill Dumbledore for Draco…"

"And Draco would take the glory!" Bella gasped, standing. "It _is_ simple! Of course it will work! But what has it got to do with me?" She sat back down.

Narcissa's slight smile turned into a grimace as she again planned her words carefully. "Severus might need some--convincing. It is not an easy task we're putting upon him… I was hoping perhaps you could persuade him."

"Me?" Bella started towards her sister, her hands moving to her hips. "Why not just ask him yourself?"

Narcissa struggled with her thoughts, knowing one wrong phrase might send Bella over the edge and infuriate her. "I must admit I am not the best at convincing or persuading anyone to do anything. I can do it with you because you are my sister, but Severus and I have little in common."

"I don't have anything in common with the wretch either," Bella said coldly. "I hardly speak to him."

"Still," Narcissa started. "I was hoping maybe you could offer him something. Or _bend _him to your will. You're quite good at that sister. You've always been the more attractive one. "

Bella looked quite serious, but after a moment she smiled again; a devious, cunning smile that conveyed her understanding. "You want me to seduce him!" She whispered more to herself than to Narcissa. "Seduce Severus Snape," she said again, turning to the window.

"Please don't think I want you to give yourself completely to him!" Narcissa quickly added. "I only thought perhaps you could use seduction to get him to make an Unbreakable Vow."

Bella turned sharply from the window. "An Unbreakable Vow? That he will kill Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Narcissa said. "That he will assist Draco should the need arise. I only want the job done, so that Draco will not be punished for not acting."

Bella was nodding. "Yes, yes. The Dark Lord _would_ frown upon that. Then again he might frown upon this whole affair. Are you willing to risk it?"

"For my son," Narcissa said coldly, "I will risk anything."


	3. His Fear

Bellatrix stood outside Spinner's End on the cold stone pathway. The building hovered over her like a dark, cloaked figure. She had only been here once before, but thought it had probably looked much better back then. Now, the outside was covered in dead vines and brown moss. Cracks ran up and down its stony exterior and the door was rotting.

Slowly, she started up the path, her hand on her wand. She knocked loudly on the old door, and it opened almost immediately, the pale face of Severus Snape on the other side. Bella lowered her hood and offered a slight smile. Severus did not return the smile.

"Bellatrix," He said, almost with disappointment in his voice.

"Severus," Bella nodded to him, brushing past him as she let herself in. Snape closed the door behind them, turning solemnly towards her.

Bella made her way into the library, her fingers running over the spines of books as she walked.

"Yes?" Snape said coldly, standing in the doorway stiffly.

"How've you been, Severus?" Bella turned to him, asking a question that was definitely out of character for her. Snape noticed, and raised a dark eyebrow.

"Fine," he said. "And yourself?"

"Oh, well…" Bella feigned distress and sat on the sofa. "I've been rather troubled."

Snape watched her, aware that she wanted him to ask her to continue. After several moments of uncomfortable silence, he did so.

"And…" he said.

"It's my sister," Bella sighed. "She's not like herself. She only cries these days, with Lucius in Azkaban and her son in danger of being killed." Bella shot Snape a look to see if her words elicited a reaction.

Snape remained quiet, but he walked further into the room to stand next to the couch. "I wasn't aware Draco was to be killed…" Snape said, a touch of sarcasm in his deep voice.

"Well of course he will be!" Bella said fearfully. "If he does not do the Dark Lord's bidding, I'm sure he will be killed."

"Ah," Snape said in understanding. "Yes, I quite agree."

Bella pouted, but seductively. "I want to help, but there is nothing I can do."

Snape shuffled uneasily where he stood, knowing suddenly why Bella was here. He slowly walked across the room and poured himself a goblet of mead, raising it to Bella in offering. She shook her head and laid back against the couch as Snape sat across from her on a large black chair.

"Severus," she said coyly. "I was hoping maybe you could help."

"What is it you would have me do?" Snape asked incredulously. "I think Draco's task is quite simple, and the Dark Lord made it very clear it is to be done by him. Therefore, I find it unnecessary for me to intervene."

Bella kept pouting, but sat up a little straighter, her dark eyes growing wide and bearing into Snape's. "Severus," her voice was low and seductive, begging almost. "I would never ask you for anything, but my nephew is in danger."

"I never knew you to particularly care fpr your family," Snape said coldly. "And if that is the case, why not help him yourself?"

Bella raised her eyebrows like a helpless child, forcing tears to the corners of her eyes. "Because my sister won't let me! She thinks I'll be killed too. She doesn't trust me… She thinks I am too close to the Dark Lord, and that I will expose Draco. That's why I was hoping you would help… secretly."

"Secretly?" Snape repeated.

"Yes," Bella whispered, getting on her knees and crawling towards Snape's chair, noticing his knees sway as she approached. "You could kill Dumbledore for Draco, but Draco would take the credit. Then the Dark Lord will be appeased, and my sister will be relieved."

Snape looked down at her, his black hair shadowing his face. "That's too simple," he said slowly. "It won't work."

Bella had expected this refusal, and raised herself slowly until she was kneeling before him. "It could work," she whispered. "If you will just help…"

"Draco is a stubborn boy," Snape said. "But I don't think he is too weak to kill Dumbledore."

"Then you must motivate him!" Bella said excitedly. "He trusts you, he listens to you! With his father in Azkaban, he has no guidance."

"So you want me to become Draco's…guardian," Snape said.

Bella let her gaze drop and her hand moved to Snape's knee. He flinched under her touch, the mead in his glass sloshing as he sat up. But Bella did not pull her hand away.

"Guardian, yes," Bella whispered, her hand gently stroking Snape's leg. "If it isn't too much trouble…"

Snape's face momentarily changed from rigid to helpless, his eyebrows slacking and his mouth opening slightly. "Well…" he started, shrugging.

Bella leaned in close to him, her face against his chest. Her dark lips pouted up at him."It would mean so much to me and my sister…" She whispered, rubbing her chin along his chest as she looked up at his face. "We could call things even."

Snape twitched, looking down at Bella, "I don't think so."

Irritation flashed across Bella's face, but quickly left as she stood. "Well there must be something I can give you in return…" She said innocently, her fingers moving towards her bodice, unbuttoning her cloak and letting it slip to the floor. Snape's face was impassive. "Some way I can… repay the favour."

If Snape understood what she was implying, he didn't let it show. His eyes moved to his glass, which he had begun swirling in his hand. Bella stepped closer to him, her hand moving to his chin and guiding his head up to look at her. Her long nails dug into his neck, and he felt a bead of perspiration begin to form on his temple. Bella lowered herself gently, her eyes constantly on Snape. Her hands ran down his chest, stopping just above his lap.

Snape hesitated, knowing in this awkwardness he might acquiesce to Bella, and he didn't want to bend so easily. He stood quickly, almost knocking Bella over as he traipsed across the room to top off his wine. He took his time putting the stopper back in the bottle, but Bella had followed him, and was standing behind him. Her body was much smaller than his, but seemed to cover his back.

"Please, Severus," she whispered delicately, her chin on his shoulder. "For Narcissa."

Her breath tickled his ear, and he involuntarily shuddered. He feared Bella. He feared what she would do to get what she wanted. He hated to admit, but this fear was causing him arousal. He wanted to pull away from her, but his body did not. He could hear her breathing lightly behind him, and he felt a familiar tightening in his pants he had not felt in a long time. Bella seemed to know, and her hand slowly slid around his waist and to his trousers. He stiffened as her fingers worked the button lose. He almost gasped aloud when her hand slid in, grasping his hardness.

"I can make it worth your while," Bella cooed, her nails teasing his tender skin. Snape didn't dare move. Her lips gently trailed his neck, and he tingled as her warm tongue lightly tickled his ear. She had him completely. He could no longer move or think; he was under her spell.


	4. Pleasure and Morality

Thoughts ravaged Snape's mind. Unclean thoughts; the kind he would rather not have because of the guilt they induced. The image of his hands ripping open Bella's dress and sliding down her small body made him shudder in both pleasure and horror. How could he desire something so carnal, so impure? He tried not to let his mind wander further as Bella's hand slowly tempted his hardness. It was bad enough he couldn't prevent himself from hardening for her. He could not let her know he desired much more.

"I will do anything…" Bella whispered into his ear again, lightly flicking it with her tongue. "_Anything."_

Snape's breathing was shallow and he tried not to grunt as her hand tightened around him, then finally released him. He cringed at the loss of her warm, tight grip, but felt a surge of relief that she had let him lose. He turned immediately, facing her and glaring. She did not seem affected; she merely moved her fingers to the top of her dress, sliding the fabric down to reveal her bare chest. Snape's eyes traveled across her body instinctively. He hated himself for not being able to tell her to stop. He had authority, did he not? He could command whomever he wanted with his fierce temper and stony personality. Why couldn't he resist _her_?

She pushed herself up against him, gently pecking at his chin. Her breasts were inches from his fingers, but he kept his hands down. Meanwhile, her hands were again trailing down his front, stopping at his groin. She slowly took him out, and he grasped at the table behind him for support.

"Bella, please…" He said sternly, hoping she would be intimidated enough to stop, to realize what she was doing.

She did not. Instead, a devious smile spread across her lips, the kind he had come to associate with torture and murder. Apparently Bella knew she was torturing him. Slowly, she began to lower herself until she was kneeling before him, her eyes looking hungrily at his erection. Knowing where she was about to go, Snape fought with his feelings of morality and desire. He considered the situation he was in, and made a decision.

"Why are you really doing this?" Snape's voice was cold.

Bella looked up at him, taken from her concentration on torturing his lower body. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you really care that much about Draco?" Snape said, realizing he was only stalling for time, which would test her will and patience. But ff she was going to torture him like this, he would have a little fun with her. "I would have assumed you would be on the Dark Lord's side; you two _are_ close."

That did the trick. Bella's expression grew dark, and she pouted as she thought of a retort. Snape dug the knife in further.

"Or maybe you're only appeasing him some of the time, while you secretly care more for your family."

Bella looked furious. "That's not true! I'll do anything for the Dark Lord! I'm loyal only to him!"

"Is that so?" Snape said slowly. "So it was he who suggested you come here tonight to--seduce me." He said the last words very slowly.

Bella was pouting, but quickly recovered. She raised herself to his level, and smiled sweetly, which looked quite out of place on her. "What makes you think anyone sent me?… Perhaps I'm here because I _want _to seduce you."

Snape knew this was a lie, but a small part of him wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe someone would want to seduce him, that someone would care for him or be attracted to him. This small part was the one he usually buried, deep inside where no one could see it. He had felt feelings of attraction before, and they were most unpleasant memories. The Lily in his soul was kept hidden in the dark and dank. At any rate, he decided tonight he could afford to buy Bella's ruse, at least this once.

He let her gently kiss him, and even slid his hands up her back as she did so. It had been so long since he had been close to anyone. It soon became apparent to him that he wouldn't have to do much of the work. Bella seemed completely absorbed in what she was doing to him, wanting nothing in return. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him, getting more enthusiastic as she did so. Soon her tongue was on his bottom lip, playing with him until he finally parted his lips and took in her kiss.

Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt beneath his robes and her long nails ran down his chest. He leaned against the desk under her pressure as she moved down his body. She was once again kneeling before him, and her hand gently stroked him. Her eyes burned into his and he realized then just how beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange actually was. He no longer cared that she was insane. He no longer cared if she was working for the Dark Lord. He no longer cared if he got in trouble for having her… He could no longer resist.

"Will you help Draco?" She cooed, her lips moving closer to his hardness. Her big eyes stared up at him teasingly as he prepared an answer. "Say you'll do it…" she whispered tantalizingly. "Just promise to help him."

Snape could barely stand the pleasurable torture, his face slack and his hands gripping the desk for support. He knew one word would change everything. Bella's lips touched his shaft, sending tingles through his body. He knew he would end up agreeing to this, but if he did it too soon, Bella might leave him unsatisfied, having gotten her way. Instead, he stayed silent. She took the bait and went a little further, adding her tongue to the playful kisses. He let his eyes close at the pleasure, his long fingers moving from the desk to Bella's curled tangles. His breathing became raspy and he felt overwhelmed. It was too much, too soon. He wanted the roles to be reversed. He wanted to take her, to hold her, to be in her.

Gently he lifted her chin and scooted up on the desk. She watched, knowing what he wanted. Hastily she lifted her skirts, climbing up on the desk and lowering herself onto his lap. He grunted as he filled her, his arms holding her back. Her hands went around his neck as she began to rise and lower herself slowly. Snape watched her, his arms holding her tightly. She knew exactly how to move, exactly what his body wanted. Within minutes his body raged. The pleasure ached through him like a torrid disease. His breath grew ragged and his nails dug into her back. Bella took advantage of his weakened state.

"Say you'll help Draco!" She said exasperatedly. "Promise you'll make an Unbreakable Vow!"

Snape grunted, staring into her desperate eyes. He wondered if she even cared about her own pleasure. It did not seem so; she hadn't moaned once. It was obvious she was only offering herself to get what she wanted. He did not care, though some of him wished he could make her fall over the edge. He wanted to hear her sighing pleasurably, and see her face relax, even smile, as he satisfied her. It was a silly thing to desire, and he tried not to concentrate on it as he felt his own release so near. She slowed her pace suddenly and tightened around him, sending him over the edge. Moaning and squeezing shut his eyes, Snape's voice barely came out as his climax ripped through his body.

"I will!" He groaned as he came, pulling Bella close to him. "I will help Draco!"

Bella smiled again, a spoiled little girl getting her way. "Yes," she hissed happily.

Snape laid back over the desk as he recovered, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. She leaned over him, her hands on his chest. She pecked him once on the lips.

"Right then! Let's make the Vow," Bella said, quickly hopping off of him and straightening her skirts.

Snape, surprised and taken aback at her suddenness, took a little longer to rise. He felt heavy and exhausted from the wash of ecstasy, but he managed to stand, tucking himself back into his pants and buttoning up his shirt. Bella was already in her cloak and standing at the door.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked, shaking his dark locks away from his face and attempting to compose himself.

"To my sister of course," Bella said simply. "To make the Unbreakable Vow."

Snape then realized. "_She_ sent you to me."

Bella smiled. "Of course she did! It's her son… I could really care less."

Snape, though mildly surprised, should have known. He had known all along, he was just swayed by carnal desires and out of his better judgment.

"Let's go then!" Bella said. "You promised. If you don't keep it, I can talk to the Dark Lord about you. I'll make up something punishable. He'll believe me. After all, _we are close," _she winked, and Snape felt momentarily like a fool.

But as he followed an anxious Bellatrix out the door, he couldn't help but smile inside. He had _already_ been assigned to kill Dumbledore long ago, by the man himself. That Narcissa and Bella wanted him to do it too was purely coincidental. Now he would go to make the Unbreakable Vow with the sisters, and eventually carry out the deed as he had planned all along. But he would do so knowing that he had gotten a little something extra. It had not been Snape that had been taken advantage of, it had quite been Bellatrix. This little secret turned the corners of Snape's mouth up into a devious smirk.

As he started down the long hallway after Bella, his dark cloak billowing behind, Severus Snape felt quite satisfied with himself.


End file.
